Desert Sunset
by MisXiao
Summary: Well it's my friend story . It's cool story and I like it , I hope you like it too


Chapter 1 : Desert Sunset

By :Verena Y.N (my best friend)

My mother was an expert at making jam . The raspberry jam tasted sweet and sour , smelt like grass and was like a dream . My father ,My grandfather , My Grandmother , and My big brother , Recast Arlorolando . They all loved my mom's jam .When spring came the fruit would ripen , rain would fall on the vineyards. The sunlight in the summer was at it's brightest . Snow is gift from the angel . My father , Axell Alzur was a wonderful gentleman with blue sky eye's , Do you know about the blueberries ? I love blueberries . They're the forest fairies favorite , I believed it all this whole time . I have one cat named Digital . You can call me Adessa (look at MisXiao Profile). my friends say "I'm so beauties ".because my hair like a cloud, face like a moon, moth-like eyebrows. I love to go into my mother room to see and touch the precious objects had left behind. my favorite was a bed pillow with the image of a majestic wolf embroidered on it, One day my father want to draw image of my mother . And she agree . I think that is wonderful picture. But, if I'm 19 year's old . My mother had gone , me and my father so sad . I had known they were different ever since she could remember ……

Thi my school , Queena Female High School ."Hey Adessa" said someone with female voice . "Oh, Hay Faith ,Rosella" say Adessa .

Rosella : "You know if Mr. Axel have new wife"

Faith : "WHAT ?! but he has 4 wife"

Adessa: "Oh ,no more ,Friends"

Rosella : "Why ?"

Adessa : "Because The School Bell is…."

TENG…. TENG …. TENG…. TENG

Adessa : "And there it is. COME ON !"

Faith & Rosella : "Owww ."

At 14.30 , Adessa want to go home , she so tired today because her naughty friends ,Rutone was very naughty today . he began to put the needle on her seat .

"I'm home" said Adessa tired

"What's wrong dear ?" say her brother

"Oh , ge ge (brother in Chinese language) I'm so tired today"

"It's about Rutone , right" say her brother

" Please, don't say that name" said Adessa , she up the stairs of the house. went to sleep in her bed . She think one song , Adessa love that song . her mother always sing the song

(Sanctuary by : Utada Hikaru)

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

"I'm afraid mother ,if the Chronos Number will to catch me" say Adessa in her mother photo

"I'M AFRAID" say Adessa sleepy

Sunday Morning , at 08.00 am

Baby, please Fall in love ima tokimeite Baby, please Take a chance koi no mahou de  
Baby, please Fall in love ima tokimeite (Adessa alarm)

"…………….."

"Adessa , get up "

"…………………."

"Adessa……."

"……………………."

"ADESSA GET UP , NOW"

"Huh….. O…. o..ok .. brother" said Adessa get up from her bed, and go to bathroom

After 15 minute , Adessa out from her bathroom . "OH NO… I have promise with Faith and Rosella for have some dinner today" said Adessa shocked

Adessa : "OH MY GOD , THIS 9 O'CLOCK . FAITH WILL KILL ME AND ROSELLA CAN EAT ME "

Recast : "You can call them"

Adessa : "I must call them !"

Recast : "……………….."

TUUUT… TUUT……….TUUT

Faith : "MISS ADESSAAAAAAAAAA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Adessa : "I'm sorry …. Sorry….. Sorry …. Sorry"

Rosella : "MISS ADESSAAAAAAAA , I KILL YOU IF YOU LATE AT 5 MINUTE"

Adessa : "WHAT ?! 5 MINUTE . YOU KILL ME ????????"

Faith & Rosella : " 1…. 2….. 3….4…5…."

Adessa : "OGH…. PLEASE … DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID"

Faith & Rosella : "6…7…8…..9…."

Adessa : "Oh I hate this"

TUUT…TUUT…TUUT

Adessa run so fast , hope not late today . but in Main street , She have problem ….

Adessa tripped over a rock and hit someone,

Someone ?? : "Are you OK ?"

Adessa : "Ugh … Yes.. I'm sorry , I'm …"

Adessa look at the people say . She admire . He so handsome guy with long black hair

Adessa : "Oh God , Thank You"

The Guy : "……..???"

Adessa : *smiled*

The Guy : "Uhm… are you Ok ??"

Adessa : "Oh , Yes.. Thank You can I know you're name ??"

The Guy : "Huh… Oh , my name Lin Xiao Li , and you ??"

Adessa : "My name Adessa"

The Guy : "Oh.. nice to meet you Adessa , but I must go now"

Adessa : "Oh, Ok . Nice to meet you too Xiao, Maybe next time we can meet again"

The Guy : "Next time" *smiled*

The guy walk slowly , Adessa look him with smile in her face "He's kind man" say Adessa

Baby, please Fall in love ima tokimeite Baby, please Take a chance koi no mahou de  
Baby, please Fall in love ima tokimeite (Adessa alarm)

"OH NO, I'M LATE. THEY CAN KILL ME AND EAT ME?!" Say Adessa shock

She run again ….

In The Restaurant , at 08.30

Faith : "Miss Adessa you're very very late"

Rosella : "Yeah , very very late"

Adessa : "Hosh…Hosh… I'm sorry"

Rosella : "Hey what happen with that face ?"

Adessa : "Uhmm… WHAT ?!"

Faith : "Yeah , you're face . it's…"

Rosella : "You're blushed"

Adessa : "HAH?!"

Faith : "You meet someone , today ?"

Adessa : "U..Ugh" *Blushed*

Rosella : "Oh… She meet someone?!"

Adessa : "N…. NO" *very blushed*

Faith : "WHO IS IT ??"

Adessa : "N…N..NO … I…I "

Rosella : "Come on Miss Adessa , we can keep you're secret"

Adessa : "UGH… Fine … I.. I meet someone . he is handsome and have long black hair . he asian guy"

Faith : "And ??"

Adessa : "A…And .. I hope wwe can meet again someday"

Rosella : "WOW.. It's AMAZING ?!

Faith : "Hmmm… She fall in Love today"

TO BE CONTINUE…….


End file.
